


Merspired

by canikostar99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sticky Sexual Interfacing, M/M, Mer-formers au, Slow Burn Romance, eventual mech-preg, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canikostar99/pseuds/canikostar99
Summary: I wanted to write a story for the merformers au. This one is set on Cybertron in a scenario where Jazz is used as bait to catch a mermech. Except, that mermech manages to outsmart the hunters and offers Jazz a place in his pod.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of the transformers mer-mechs au stuff recently and I wanted to make a story for the au. I based the story on Cybertron and I'm considering taking a couple of liberties with Mermaid mythology.

The small mech hit the Rust Sea with a splash, the corrosives immediately starting to strip his paint and burning at any exposed metal. The damage wouldn't be lethal for over a joor, but it was agonizing and he spat static as it washed through his vents. Thick chains tangled around his waist and pinned his arms to his sides, leaving him unable to even try escaping the caustic fluids. With his optics shuttered to protect them from the liquid, he couldn't see the grunts yank the hatch shut or the infra-red sweeps scanning the water, but he already knew his fate. He would be bait for some mythical sea creature they were after. And they would get one if there is any here. They spent a lot of time gloating about how the hard-light net was perfect for catching mer-mechs, but he didn't care to hear the details. Either way, he'll be left to burn.

 

Deeper in the caustic sea, one of those mythical creatures waited, extra sensors in his fins highly tuned towards tracking the sinking mech and infra-red sweeps. His crisp white and black paint muted by the constant night-cycle created by the semi-opaque liquid. Regular optic feed was useless after couple of mecha-meters into the liquid. He ducked under an overhang that would block the passing infrared sweep, signaling his team to find cover and wait. It was risky going near the hunters, but his kind did not have access to vector sigma as the land and sky mechs did and mechs capable of kindling were rare. If they avoided every kindling capable spark the hunters dropped into the rust sea, they would eventually die out. Their current target was a small kindled mech, and by spark inheritance he would also be capable of kindling. Mercifully, the mech blacked out by the time he touched the reef. A limp frame would be easier to drag than a squirming one, and the movement would be less painful for the young land mech. The chains would be troublesome, but every klik in the sea's grasp weakened them further.

 

Once the current infrared sweep passed further out from his hiding spot, he clicked twice. First, a school of large cyber-fish was released from a simplified cage inside one of the nearby caves. He and three other mer-mechs corralled the make-shift infrared shielding while staying close enough to be mistaken for fish. The largest two members of their team darted in close to the bait mech, breaking his chains and dragging him free of the reef. The team of mer-mechs held up the fish charade for another quarter klik while the land mech was dragged into a hidden cave system. Then, the team disappeared under into the caves while the hunters scoured the scattering cyber-fish in search of their missing bait. It didn’t take much for the ship to follow in pursuit of several larger fleeing fish, throwing out a large grouping of weights all attached to each other by something his extra sensors couldn’t identify. It bundled the fish together and dragged them up. Some sort of net. The local pods would need to be warned. Once the ship is gone, one member of them team speaks up.

 

“We need to get this mech to the surface. He won't last long submerged.”


End file.
